Love Can Grow Again
by DrEaMiNgSoRa
Summary: IchigoRyou, but later on a IchigoKishu. Set in the time of castles and knights, Ichigo is a princess engaged to her true love Masaya. Read to figure out the rest! CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1 Broken

**LOVE CAN GROW AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Authored by DrEaMiNgSorA**

* * *

"My Lady Ichigo..."

A young woman, hardly seventeen, hastily glanced up from her vanity. Her tear-stained cheeks had paled, and her beautiful evening gown was rumpled and torn in many places.

"Please Retasu, will you knock or at least tell me when you are coming." The young woman snapped, turning to gaze at her reflection, quickly wiping her cheeks.

The maid curtsied timidly. "My lady, Lord Masaya expects you to dine with him this evening . . . H-he is quite upset, Miss . . . "

Ichigo scowled and lifted her chin in defiance. "Do you think I intend to ever DINE with that pig again for what has happened tonight!" New found tears started to trickle down the rosy-haired girl's face as she stood to her full height.

"HE BROKE MY HEART! That arrogant jerk!" fumed Ichigo, anger ly picking up a vase and hurtling it toward the frightened maid. The vase missed Retasu and smashed against the stone wall. Retasu stood perfectly still, except for her trembling hands clasped behind her back.

Ichigo stared in horror at her sudden rage. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh Retasu...I'm so-so sorry. I-I'm so sorry." Ichigo fell to the floor on her knees, sobbing.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Retasu quickly rushed over to her best friend, hesitantly wrapping her arms around her.

"Retasu, I didn't mean to frighten you. I-I'm so sorry. It's just that . . . I'm s-so broken." Ichigo whimpered into the maid's shoulder.

"It's alright, Miss Ichigo.. It's alright." Retasu whispered meekly, unable to find words to lift her friend's spirit. _My dearest friend...What have I done to you. . .?_


	2. Chapter 2 Tears

* * *

A tranquil haze lay about the castle as night engulfed the daylight. Peace and silence everywhere except the chamber of the Princess. She tossed and turned, mumbling fervently in her sleep. Her hair clung to her sweaty forehead and her throat cracked with dryness. "Masaya!...no...you..don't do this.." Ichigo suddenly woke with a start, sitting straight up in her silk bed_. Masaya..why.. You said you'd love me forever.. _Ichigo glanced down at the ring on her left finger. An engagement ring, carefully crafted into a blushing pink heart, sparkled up to the sorrowful teen. Her face twisted into a frown, rage surging through her body. Without thinking, Ichigo suddenly yanked the tiny ring from her finger and tossed it out the large nearby window. Tears violently streamed down her cheeks as she leaned out the window. Sobs racked against her ribs, making if harder for Ichigo to breathe. 

_Should I...fall from this world as your love has fallen away from me?_

The ring made a small splash in moat below.

"_I gave you my heart, expecting you to treasure it, to hold it forever..., but no.. Instead you carelessly let it slip to the ground.. My heart shattering.." _Ichigo closed her eyes tightly, yesterday's memories flashing through her mind.

* * *

Author's note: I know I've left it a cliffhanger, but hang with me guys. I promise that the next chapter will be longer . I want to thank all the first reviewers of my story. YOU GUYS ROCK. -hugs everyone- For those who haven't reviewed, REVIEW! I need as much feedback I can get for this story! 

-DrEaMiNgSoRa


	3. Chapter 3 Ryou

**Love Can Grow Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

* * *

_-FLASHBACK- _

_Ichigo leaned against the wall of the palace ballroom, completely exhausted and out of breath. For the past hour, she had been swirling with countless young men, not one taking a chance to stop. _Where is he? _Her brown eyes scanned the dancers swirling around (waltzing style) to the chiming music of the King's orchestra. Her eyes searched each face. Ichigo's head drooped, disappointed in Masaya's no show. _He's not here yet.. Where are you, Masaya?

"_Aw, Ichigo. Why the sad face? You should be out there with all the others! See! Look how much fun they're having!" A deep, rusty voice exclaimed._

_Ichigo looked up at the jolly king, a mocking smirk playing about her lips. "Father, if you haven't noticed, my fiancé hasn't shown up yet...and this is OUR ENGAGEMENT PARTY!" _

_The King chuckled quietly at his beloved daughter's fiery temper. "Don't worry, Ichigo. Lord Masaya will not likely forget his own engagement party!" The King briefly sipped loudly from a golden cup filled with wine. "He did inform me that he was going to be slightly late... Something about his best cloak needing washing–." The King mumbled from his growing drunkenness as he slowly staggered to sit upon the throne. _

_Ichigo smiled at her father's condition, knowing the next morning will be a headache for him._

_Her thoughts wandered back to Masaya, disappointment all over the Princess's face.._

"_Where are you, Masaya?" Ichigo whispered._

_People passing by frowned in the Princess's direction in pity, whispering their theories of the whereabouts of the young lord. _

_Tears started to form in Ichigo's eyes. _I can't take this anymore. I have to get out of here...

"_Lady Ichigo... Ichigo, are you alright?" _He's here, finally_. Ichigo glanced up with a smile, expecting to meet breathtaking brown eyes, but met icy blues instead. Her head drooped to rest against her chest in an attempt to hide the tears of disappointment from the King's advisor. _

_Ryou's lips formed into a small smile. "I do agree, my Lady. I look dreadful in purple.." _

_Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. The Advisor stood with a slight slumped posture, due to the fact that Ichigo was much shorter then he. A deep purple tunic was cinched by a large leather belt around his waist, while a black cape hugged Ryou's shoulders. An ornate clasp held the black cape in place, securing the material safely across his collarbone. He tilted his head to one side, releasing golden hair to fall over his eyes. _

"_Oh, no Ryou, it's not you. You look absolutely wonderful!" _

_The princess discreetly smoothed a wrinkled fold in the Advisor's tunic. "No wonder you're the favorite of the ladies, tonight." Ichigo motioned with her eyes to a group of fidgeting young women. _

_Ryou smirked at Ichigo's praise."But, you my lady... Do you hold a fancy for me as well?" His piercing eyes flickered in disguised hope._

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed_ _in play as she let her hands drop from Ryou's chest.. "I'm your sister, silly, not your sweetheart. Please, don't call me that." _

_The Princess took a few steps back to rest against the marble wall again. Her eyes bypassed Ryou and soared through the crowd. They beheld each face, but none were her beloved. _

"_Step-sister, to be exact, my Lady. We were born by different mothers and fathers." Ryou leaned against the wall next to her, looking straight up at the gorgeous ceiling. "So, everything would be alright..." _Ichigo. Will you ever acknowledge the love I have for you?.

_Ryou solemnly glanced at Ichigo. "Ichigo. What's the matter? Did I say something—." _

_Ichigo discreetly wiped flowing tears from her cheeks, sobbing slightly."No, Ryou. I-I..where can Masaya be? He was supposed to be here.." Ichigo whispered sadly, wanting no more attention then the few people that had stopped to witness the Princess's tears._

_Ryou glanced, blank faced, toward the dancers and than at Ichigo. "Come. With others viewing your tears, your sadness will become an easy subject of their gossip." Ryou whispered softly. _

_He suddenly turned and started walking through the crowd. Ichigo had to almost jog to keep up with him. Her sore feet ached from the pervious dancing and her heavy, rosy gown did not help at all._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Some Ryou and Ichigo action! -fans go wild- Anyway, I don't know if it's enough to suite those RXI fans out there. Sorry, guys if it's not enough! And about Ryou and Ichigo being siblings...ummm, yeah. They're NOT related at all. So, don't get any funky ideas. Okies? REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets and Lies

_**LOVE CAN GROW AGAIN**_

**_NOTE: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!_**

* * *

_Once Ryou lead Ichigo into a peaceful corner of the castle garden, she plopped herself down on a cushioned bench. Ryou sat quietly next to her. His face was calm and blank, but his eyes were filled with concern. _

_Ichigo covered her face with her hands. _"_Ryou, has he for-forgotten me..? What did I do to cause t-this..?" Ichigo wept into her hands. _

_Anger spurred inside Ryou toward the Prince. How could the Prince reject his sister..moreover his secret love?_

_Ryou pulled Ichigo's hands away from her face. He leaned in close, Ryou's face stern and his eyes narrowed. "No Ichigo. You aren't the one at fault. Don't ever blame yourself for someone's actions." He spoke strongly, tightening his hold on Ichigo's wrists. _

"_Do you understand?" She nodded quickly. Ryou automatically loosened his grip, adverting his gaze to Ichigo's shoulder. _

_He let his blonde hair veil his eyes from view, knowing the secrets they might reveal. _

"_He loves you, Ichigo. He has told me so on many occasions. He, undoubtedly, will give his life for you just knowing that his beloved is happy.." Ryou glanced at Ichigo, before continuing. _His love is true for Ichigo, but...I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong.

_Ichigo's eyes glistened. She felt herself melt for Masaya all over again. His sweet smile, his soft spoken words, his unlimited concern, and his...that mysterious side to him. _

_Ryou continued much gently. "A-and you love him, don't you? You return his affections with longing to just bath in his presence, just to see him smile." Ryou's eyes had found Ichigo's and he stared with suppressed longing. These were not Masaya's words, but Ryou's words. It was his unmarked love letter to Ichigo. _

"_That..Coming from you..beautiful." Ichigo breathed, her brownish eyes gleaming. She'd never thought that Ryou, her teasing and arrogant brother, rude in all his glory, would ever voice such words. Words spoken with passion, collected in such detail and woven into a beautiful lament. Well...a beautiful lament coming from him._

_Ryou smirked, his old self returning. "The silly fool...liking my impish sister."_

"_Ryou, I-I.." Before she could finish, the princess had wrapped her arms around Ryou into a warm hug. A blush rapidly spread through Ryou's cheeks as he felt his long-time love clinging to his body. _

"_Ichigo..." He whispered, draping his arms around her. All Ryou could do was sigh with content. Though his face showed traces of a smirk, Ryou was truly happy. He rested his head against her's, enjoying the rare moment. _

_Trembling, the teen cried in Ryou's embrace. "Thank you for being here.. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up." She pulled out of the hug, as one would end a hug, and looked out over the garden. _

"_Uh..eh, anything for you, Ichigo." Ryou stuttered rather smugly._

_Silence enclosed between them and a soft trickle of a hushed water fountain could be heard. Tiredly, the Princess leaned back into Ryou to rest her head against his shoulder. Ryou stared down at Ichigo. _She's beautiful.. Why would that asshole be done away with her? _Moonlight showered the Princess's pale face and bounced from her chestnut hair. Her hair had been gathered neatly into a dazzling updo that let loose ringlets around her face. A simple necklace, a red ribbon with a golden bell, was bound about her neck. Ryou knew the necklace was from Masaya, an early gift during Ichigo's courting days._

_The peaceful silence was soon broken with Ichigo's hushed whisper. "He does love me, doesn't he.." She whispered, more a statement then a question._

_Secrets and lies. They can kill if the information is just right. They'll eat away at a person's heart, shatter their dreams, and tear apart their pride and confidence. _

_Ryou grasped Ichigo's soft hand. _I can't do this to her. I just can't! _He started intently into the darkness_. But, I promised.

_Yes, Ryou had promised his best friend. Though Ichigo was the real daughter of the King, even she was not told everything. The castle is so full of secrets between the members, one couldn't possibly squeeze them all into a good-sized book. A promise was secretly sealed between Masaya and Ryou, once Ryou had found **them** two days earlier. _If I was a prince, none of this would have ever happened.. _Ryou squeezed his eyes tightly shut, pulling Ichigo into another hug_. If my mother had never agreed to the King's proposal, if I had not introduced Prince Masaya to Ichigo, if I was prince...all of this would be just a fantasy.

"_R-ryou..I can't breathe...not so tight.." Ichigo rasped in Ryou's arms_.

"_Oh, uh. Sorry." He loosened his arms from her shoulders and let them lay across his lap. _

_Ichigo did have every right to know, but the right would cost Ryou's life_.

* * *

A/N: Otay guys, this will have to do. Let me know what you think about this week's chapter. REVIEW! And those KishxIchigo fans, HANG IN THERE GUYS! Thankyou for all my received reviews! -Huggles everyone- 


	5. Chapter 5 Dead

**LOVE CAN GROW AGAIN**

**A/N: I do not know Tokyo Mew Mew.**_

* * *

_

Ryou cupped his sister's face, bringing her eyes to lock with his. -A/N: That oh-so famous moment.- His face was drop-dead serious. The only thing to reassure Ichigo that he was human was Ryou's warm hand under her chin.

"_Masaya loves you." He murmured. "Don't ever doubt my-HIS love." Ryou stumbled, the last two words blurted out. _

_Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. _

"_Sir Ryou. Sir, are you out here?" A youth's voice called out in the dimness of the garden. Ryou, thankful for his comrade's perfect timing, quickly dropped his hand from his step-sister's face and stood up. _

"_Yes, Keiichiro. Am I needed?" Though the brunette had not seen anything, he knew all-too-well of Ryou's fancy for Ichigo. Keiichiro smiled kindly toward the two, lowering himself into a deep bow. "Prince Ryou. Princess Ichigo.."_

"_Shut up, Keiichiro. You know that I am no prince." Ryou snapped curtly, crossing his arms._

"_But, Your Grac-."_

"_Not another word." Ryou locked eyes with Keiichiro in a silent battle. After a few seconds, Keiichiro's face cracked into a smile, and a suppressed chuckle escaped Ryou. Their little staring contest was over. As children, this 'Don't call me a prince' bit was one of their many 'strange' games of theirs. Ichigo use to watch them for hours as they shouted back at one another, sending insults and 'Your Graces.' at each other. Those memorable years when Ichigo started learning etiquette, the boys apprenticing in her father's services._

_Ichigo let out a dramatic sigh of boredom. "You, two, will never change." _

_Both Ryou and Keiichiro looked back at the Princess as if she had appeared out of thin air. _

_Ryou smirked fondly._

_Keiichiro started to straighten himself. To Ichigo, the King's Messenger appeared older by the minute as he brushed his navy tunic clean. Feet together, head erect, and a soft smile; Keiichiro spoke. "I do apologize for the interruption, but I'm afraid, my friend, that your evening has been cut short. The King is need of your assistance as he has passed out and needs help getting to bed." Keiichiro stated, his smile widening. "He asked directly for you, Ryou, to help. Well, before he passed out that is." _

_Ryou nodded slowly, eyeing Keiichiro suspiciously. "I will see to it then.." _

_He turned to Ichigo and bowed gracefully. "My Lady, forgive me, but I must take my leave." _

"_Ryou! For once, don't call me—." Ichigo pouted, for Ryou had gone. _

_The Princess turned to Keiichiro, who patiently awaited her. "May I escort you to your room, Miss?" His brown eyes sparkled with kindness and tranquility. It didn't matter how upset Ichigo was, she always felt at peace around the humble Messenger. _

"_Yes, I would like that." Ichigo took his offered arm; and, together, they left the castle garden._

_-**MEANWHILE**-_

_A hooded figure meandered stealthily through a darken wood, darting through the branches of trees like a panther on two feet. His footsteps were unheard and silent. Not one leaf was overturned from his passing. -A/N: Think Inuyasha speed people.- Shrouded in a black cape, the figure perched in a large tree to look out over the uncovered landscape. The castle's draw bridge was up for the night, but the town that lay in shadow of the castle was awake and alive. Night life had begun. Two golden orbs flashed from beneath the cape's hood as he looked toward the castle. Without looking away, the figure pulled a roll of parchment from within his dark green tunic. It unrolled itself in his hands. Only then did he glance over the blotchy writing. _

_The scroll read:

* * *

_

_Mission: 105 _

Night's Eyes, -A/N: a.k.a. Kishu. :D-

Enter the castle in the cover of night. Disguise yourself to be unnoticed. When the wind speaks, enter **her** chambers and eliminate the enemy. Do the job discreetly and quietly. Bring the body to headquarters at night. In you fail, death is the answer you will receive.

-The Force of Shadows-

* * *

"_Consider it done." Kishu rasped from the cold night air as he looked toward the castle. He safely tucked away the scroll in his tunic, excitement growing with each second. This was what Kishu was raised for, killing was what he was born to fulfill. _

_Without another second passing, Kishu vanished at lightning speed toward the castle walls. Blood pumped within his long, hidden ears and his heart raced as he edged along side the furthest wall from the town. He felt along the wall for the secret handholds the Force of Shadows had made for previous missions. Without effort, Kishu was up and over the wall in a matter of seconds. He landed silently on the other side and quickly backed into the shadows. His eyes scanned the court yard, making mental notes for future reference. Yes, this was, indeed, Kishu's first mission within Momomiya castle. _

_The lights flickered out in the horse stables nearby. Kishu molded to a court yard tree as the stableboys staggered toward the servant quarters, exhausted from the normal-day's work. _

_Once all was clear, Kishu took on his normal form and headed for the stables. A mischievous smirk flickered across his ashen face as he curled up in a mound of straw, dressed in stableboy clothes. _

_-**MEANWHILE**-_

_Ichigo and Keiichiro paused in front the Princess's door. "Thank you Keiichiro, this was very sweet of you." Ichigo unwound her arm from his and stepped back a few steps. _

_Keiichiro smiled kindly as he held the lighted torch."It's my job, Miss. A job I enjoy each day." The servant timidly handed Ichigo the torch, before he turned to unlock her chamber. _

_She laughed, receiving the torch. "I'm glad to hear it. I should have you around more often..." Ichigo stared into the torch's fire. "Your company is always peaceful and calming._

_The door swung open and Ichigo entered. "Good-night, Keiichiro."The door closed quietly behind the Princess as she set the torch safely in a holder. _

_"Ichigo, please. One moment." Keiichiro's voice whispered firmly from the door. Ichigo spun around to seethe servant leaning against the closed door. _

_"Keiichiro..what--no guy is allowed in my room! You know that!" She hissed as quietly as she could. _

_Keiichiro wasn't smiling. His face looked unusually serious and narrow, a part of Keiichiro Ichigo had never seen before. He walked slowly across the room to stand in front Ichigo. Taking her by the shoulders, the servant leaned in close to Ichigo as if he planned to kiss her neck. Ichigo freaked out. _

_"What are you doing? Stop it--." Keiichiro carefully clamped a hand over her mouth. _

_"I apologize, Miss, but as a friend, I must warn you." He breathed in a whisper. The Princess froze in Keiichiro's grasp, confused. _Warn me...? Against who?

_"Prince Masaya cannot be trusted in more ways then some. I can't explained right now, but know that Masaya is unworthy."Ichigo started to struggle with anger against Keiichiro. How dare a servant speak wrongly against her betrothed! _

_Keiichiro's eyes narrowed, knowing of Ichigo's anger. He hissed the last few words. "Receive the warning or not. It's your life that is at stake, not mine." _

_Without another second passing, Keiichiro released Ichigo. She quickly turned around, tears of confusion in her eyes. "NO! I will not!" She yelled to Keiichiro, but the empty room was empty of his presence. _

_She glanced at the closed door._ The door wasn't even opened.

"_I-I don't understand_.._" Ichigo didn't know how to react..or even to react at all. She stood, where Keiichiro had left her, and stared._ Just when I started to trust Masaya, I'm told not to trust him. _Keiichiro's words ran over and over through her mind. _

_"I just want to see Masaya.. Everything will be fine then. He makes everything alright.." Ichigo whispered to herself. Stripping of her gown_

_Taking the torch in her right hand, she left the safety of her room._

_-_**LATER**_-_

_After a few, long minutes of brisk walking and silent questions, Ichigo entered the chambers arranged for the Aoyama family. Her father demanded that the Aoyama's have their own private set of chambers. Ichigo disagreed. She'd rather have the Prince staying closer to her then on the other side of the castle. _

_"Finally.." Ichigo blushed as she stood in front of Prince Masaya's private chamber. She lifted a fist to knock, but lowered it._ Should I go in?_ The Princess leaned against the door in an attempt to hear if Masaya was awake.. Soft murmurs were heard coming from within. Ichigo smiled. Prince Masaya was awake and Ryou was with him._ "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I join them." _She whispered. Reaching for the doorknob, Ichigo pushed open the unlocked door. _

_Masaya clamped his hand over the giggling maid's mouth as they both lay on the ornate bed. "Shh, I heard something." The Prince whispered in concern. _

_"Oh Masaya, stop worrying. I'm sure it was just the wind." The maid purred, tracing a small circle on the Prince's bare arm. From beneath Masaya, she timidly looked up at Masaya, her green eyes locking with his. "Just..forget her." Her words were soft, yet authority and command reigned supreme. The Prince could only smirk as he gently planted a kiss on her lips, a kiss that grew into a passionate make-out session. -A/N: ooo. May they burn in HELL.-_

_Ichigo looked around the enormous room. "Hello? Um, Ryou, I think it's time for you to leave." Ichigo whispered timidly, letting the torch light flood the dark room."I would like to speak with Masaya.." Hearing no response, she entered into another room_.

_A long shadow fell across Masaya and maid as the figure looked into the room. The maid gasped and Masaya's head shot up from the woman's neck. What the Prince saw...the image would never leave him. Through her pale face and maroon eyes, a heart shattered. Tears shimmered as wisps of hair fell across her face from the Princess's unkept bun. The Prince was in shock as was the Princess. Everything was going according to plan; his affair, Ryou's promise...and..and._

_Ichigo could only stare as one would stare at a picture. She felt the hot tears running down her cheeks, and her heart..shattering like a looking-glass. Time seemed to stop completely as gravity pried the lit torch from the Princess's fingers. Once the lighted torch collided with the floor, Ichigo turned and ran from the Aoyama chambers._ **My heart is forever dead to you**

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! Masaya's affair and Kishu's appearance. I may have rushed this chapter, I apologize for that, but I have my reasons. My family is moving and will be cutting off the internet for awhile! So, I'm trying to get as many chapters written and submitted. PLEASE, let me know what you think! I thank you for all the reviews. I'm really sorry for taking so long in my chapters. Kishu will meet Ichigo in the next chapter, so hang on guys. REVIEWS ROCK.**


	6. Chapter 6 Taken

**Love Can Grow Again**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo! Come back here!" Masaya tumbled off Reishu as he reached for his tunic.

"Guard! Guard! I need you in here now!" The Prince hollered. Reishu gasped as Masaya's private guard entered the chamber. She pulled a blanket over her chest and shoulders in surprise.

"I'm here, sir." A familiar voice stated.

"Escort the Princess to her chambers if she is not already there. Keep her there." Masaya paused to fasten his large belt around his waist, black hair falling over his eyes.

He continued. "You know the plan and what will go on tonight..."

The Prince edged up beside Ryou, mere inches from the Advisor's face. "Not a word of this between you and your sweetheart.. I cannot have her running away at the last moment." Masaya hissed, his eyes flashing from underneath his dark hair.

An unsheathed dagger grazed Ryou's arm.

"Understood?" The Prince's voice rasped.

Ryou narrowed his eyes, his face hardening. "You're so full of shit-."

The dagger seeped into Ryou's skin. He winced in discomfort, but continued to return Masaya's harsh glare.

"Understood!?" Masaya demanded, strong authority added to his voice.

Ryou tried to still his trembling body. Trembling not of fear, but of anger.

"Yes, sir.."

-**MEANWHILE**-

**This is just a bad nightmare.. Not reality, not real**.

The Princess's legs pumped with running strides, her sobs and whimpers echoing through the halls. Her up-do came undone and warm tears blurred Ichigo's eyes. Doors, objects, people, life: it seemed to whiz past in a blur; just to leave the Princess in darkness and shattered dreams.

The noises of her escape awoke some of the servants. Doors creaked open as they peeked out into the hall, their faces blank and faded from sleep. Uninterested, the servants drew back into their rooms to continue on with sleep.

Ichigo flew through the doors leading to the castle garden. Her chest heaved as she looked toward the stables. _My only way of successful escape is through a horse? _The Princess suddenly shivered. Though Ichigo admired the beasts for their beauty, their size was very intimidating to the Princess.

Ichigo firmed her quivering lips together. _It doesn't matter, I just need to get away from here..somewhere far from him_. Images of the Prince with one of her maids flashed through Ichigo's mind. "Masaya... How could he do that to me?" She wailed softly.

Ichigo looked over her shoulder, hearing someone push through the castle garden doors. _Oh god, I can't bare to look at him_. Tears started to trickle once again down her cheeks. Turning to the stables, Ichigo ran, not wanting to be found. Though she didn't see the figure's face, it didn't matter..all the Princess longed for was freedom from the ties of love she had held for the Prince. Ties of love that were now withered vines..tied tightly around her.

She ran around the back of barn and slipped in through an open window. Fortunately, the figure had not seen her.

Once she entered the stables, the Princess quickly closed the window. At once, she breathed an emotional sigh of relief as she settled against a mound of hay. Soft nickers were heard around the dark barn, but nothing startling or loud. Most of the horses were munching on leftover hay or dozing against the walls of their stalls.

Ichigo laid back in the sweet-smelling hay, closing her eyes in agonizing exhaustion._ Maybe..I can just relax for a minute.. Just a minute.._. From all the crying, the heartbreak; a numb sensation washed over her.

Masaya's sweet smile flashed through her mind. "Go away. You never loved me." The Princess hugged her chest against the cold, drafty barn. Masaya's sweet smile faded into a boyish pout. Ichigo's emotional face flushed red. "D-don't you play with me... I am serious."

_Let everything go, Ichigo.. Forget it..Forget everything._.

Ichigo rolled over in the hay to escape the world through the only way she knew how...sleep. She slowly nestled her head against the mound of hay, her vision of the rafters above growing blurry as sleep began to approach. Ichigo moaned with a small yawn, before her eyes closed completely.

Fitful dreams tossed Ichigo's mind, awaking her to what seemed minutes from when she first arrived at the barn. The Princess' breathing was labored, and her forehead was coated with beads of sweat.

"Geez, will you shut-up over there? I can't even think with all your needless nonsense.." A voice groaned from nearby. Every muscle in Ichigo's body froze in fear. If she were to be discovered, Masaya would be informed of her attempted escape. _No...I never want to return to him. Ever._

Her eyes flew open to wildly scan her surroundings. Ichigo's eyes flickered in every possible direction..only to see the shadowy insides of the barn. "W-who's there..?" She barely whispered.

_Oh god, what did I say..in my sleep!? _

"Who's askin?" The voice snickered, sounding closer.

Ichigo sighed in irritation. Just another smart-ass stable boy. There always seems to be a bad apple in any bunch.

"I asked of you first." Ichigo stood, glaring into the darkness. "And why are you hiding, coward? I want to see if you're as ugly as I've heard you were." The Princess smirked at her cleverness. Of course, she has heard the gossip of a certain stable boy who was a hellish as his looks.

A chilling sensation rippled suddenly throughout the Princess' body. In surprise, Ichigo took a few steps backwards; her back coming in contact with something hard yet warm at the same time..

Ichigo stiffened in complete fear.

Warm breath trickled its fingers up Ichigo's neck and over her collarbone. His lips were so close, she could almost feel them as they hovered over her neck.

"You know, Princess..gossip kills." The raspy whisper sent fear within the deepest depths of Ichigo's heart. _Whoever this...person..he is; he is definitely not a stable boy._

Before Ichigo had even time to start trembling, she was gathered up and whisked away from the barn. She was carried over the stone wall, and into the surrounding woods.


End file.
